Pastophobia
by Simon1995
Summary: A story about Rocky's past. This story is all Rocky's POV. Rated T for language. Shipping: RockyxEverest. :)


-Simon1995-

Rated T for language. This story is all Rocky's POV.

"Pastophobia"

Paw Patrol does NOT belong to me. This is a Paw Patrol fanfic.

Shipping: RockyxEverest. You'll see.

Enjoy.

 _-Rocky's POV-_

 _I'm just looking at the water. At the beach, nothing much happening. My hydrophobia has gotten better, but still working on it. The water's beautiful. Reminds me of my mom._

"Wait, what?" I asked myself out loud.

- _Flashback-_

 _"Don't worry Rocky, i'll be right back" My mom told me._

 _"Mommy, where are you going?" I asked her._

 _"I'm going to get some food, it's ok."_

 _She then got some food. As she was coming back, a flood came into view._

 _"Rocky, run!"_

 _"Mommy? What's happening?"_

 _She didn't have time to answer my question as the flood swallowed her._

 _Now me, listening to my mom's wishes, ran the over way. I didn't escape fast enough as the flood swallowed me too._

 _-End of Flashback-_

 _I gulped at that flashback. I'll probably never forget it._

"Pups, time to go home!" a boy yelled.

It was just Ryder.

"Ok Ryder, sir!" My friend, Chase, being himself, told the others "Pups, we have to go home, Ryder's orders.

 _What a douche._

"Rocky, we hav-"

 _I interrupted Chase because sometimes, he needs to shut the fuck up._

"I know. I'm not deaf, you dumb fucknugget." I told him.

"...Ok..."

 _I swear all the time, who cares? Nobody!_

 _When we were leaving, I saw that Skye was agitated, and Chase did look a bit down. It's pretty clear what happened._

 _So, I went up to her to get her to calm down._

Hey Skye."

 _I didn't notice Everest was here._

Hi Rocky" Skye said.

"H-hey Rocky" Everest said.

"Hey Everest." I said.

"So Skye... you okay? You seem mad." I asked her.

"I am... Chase asked me out, again! His crush on me is out of control! The first time he asked me out, I kindly said I want to stay friends. He didn't get it! The second time he asked me out I told him No. And today, for the third time, I told him "No Chase, I want to stay friends!"

"Oh, that's tough." I told her.

"Yeah." Everest said.

"If he asks me out again, i'll break his heart for good!"

 _This kinda reminds me of another thing with my mom._

 _Shit._

 _-Flashback-_

 _I was watching my mom being asked out by some Shih Tzu._

 _"Ruby, will you go out with me?" The Shih Tzu asked._

 _"Again Samuel, I can't go out with you." My mom (Ruby) said._

" _Yes, you can Ruby!"_

 _"No, I can't! What do you not understand?"_

 _The Shih Tzu then slapped my mom._

 _"Bitch."_

 _"Come on Rocky, let's go." My mom said as she pulled me away from the sicko who slapped my mom._

 _-End Of Flashback-_

 _By this time, we were back at The Lookout._

Ryder, i'm hungry!" Rubble complained.

"Ok, ok! How about some kibble?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah!"

"Hey guys, let's play pup pup boogie!" Zuma said.

The others considered it. Me and Everest were watching TV, Steven Universe to be exact.

(I don't own Steven Universe either!)

 _Pretty good show._

 _It was the episode where Rose sacrificed herself for Steven._

 _Fuck. I'm probably gonna have a another flashback._

 _-Flashback-_

 _My mother was talking to herself._

 _"I need to save Rocky... but how? He wouldn't have anywhere to go! There's a flood coming, he could drown! Wait... he's an excellent swimmer! But still... he's so young to be left alone and I love him. He's my son! Of course I love him!" My mom was saying._

 _"I must. I have to sacrifice myself to save Rocky. He'll be alright. He'll survive. I hope. Even though he probably will survive."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

 _I never thought about it like that. It's just like Steven. His mom sacrificed herself to save him. Like how my mom sacrificed herself to save me._

 _The only dogs I love are my mom and Everest._

 _She's so passionate and beautiful._

 _Woah. I sound like a creep._

"Rocky, are you okay? You seem sad." Everest asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, i'm fine." I told her.

"Why is it so cold in here?" I asked. Everest then cuddled with me. I didn't say anything, cause it was cold, and huskies have a lot of fluffy and warm fur, so it did help.

"Uh... thanks." I told her.

"Don't mention it." She told me.

 _Does... does Everest like me?_

"Whoops, sorry pups. We have a mission to do!" Ryder called to us.

 _So, we got suited up for our mission._

The mission was Mayor Goodway got stuck on a mountain with snow all over it. Chase was there to check and see if there were any other people who got stuck. I was there to get people out. Everest was there to help with the mission cause... well, she's a husky, so she would help us do the mission faster.

"Ok guys, let's get home." Chase told us.

"Hey Rocky, you wanna go sliding down the mountain?" Everest asked me.

"Yeah, okay." I told her. "Let's go."

"But guys! We have to listen to Ryder's orders! We can't disobey him!" Chase complained.

Me and Everest looked at each other. Then, we just ran to the top of the mountain. Chase ran after us.

"Get back here! We have to obey Ryder!" Chase told us when he was at the top of the mountain.

Again, me and Everest looked at each other. We then pushed Chase down the other side of the mountain, where there were a bunch of thorns, bushes, and trees.

"Have fun!" Me and Everest yelled down at him. We then laughed, and went sliding down the right side of the mountain.

When we were at the bottom, we drove back to the lookout.

Chase did catch up, but he was bruised and almost bleeding.

So, me and Everest sped up, ditching Chase.

"Rocky and Everest, where is Chase?" Ryder asked me and Everest.

"He's catching up, don't worry." I told Ryder.

 _This reminds me of a different time with my mom._

 _Oh great, another flashback._

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Rocky, let's go sledding." My mom told me._

 _"Okay mommy!" I told her._

 _The same Shih Tzu who slapped my mom was yelling, "Ruby! Wait! I can change! I really can!_

 _Then my mom held me as we slid down the hill, purposely knocking the Shih Tzu down the mountain._

 _We then had a good laugh._

 _-End of Flashback-_

 _Ah, good times._

"There might be a meteor show tonight at 11:00!" Skye yelled.

 _There were "really?"'s, "cool!"'s and "Lemme see!"._

"Let's hope there is!" Marshall yelled.

"A meteow showew will be supew cool!" Zuma added.

"Please, let there be a meteor shower!" Rubble said.

"Ryder sir, if there is a meteor shower, can we stay up to see it?" Chase asked Ryder.

 _Holy shit, Chase is super annoying today! More annoying than ever! What the fuck is his problem?_

"Of course you pups can!" Ryder told him.

 _Meteor showers are very cool. That'd be amazing to see._

 _Who knew that there would be a meteor shower on a random day._

 _Ah, memories. This'll be the second time i've seen a meteor shower._

 _The first time was with my mom._

 _Are you serious?_

-Flashback-

 _"Wow, the stars are amazing tonight, aren't they Rocky?" My mom asked me._

 _"Yeah mommy!" I told her back._

 _"Woah! There's a meteor shower tonight Rocky!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Then, it started._

 _"Wow! There's a lot of meteors mommy!"_

 _"There sure is!"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

 _That was the night before the flood._

 _I then checked the time._

 _9:57 PM._

"Alright, i'm heading to bed" I told the others.

"Okay then, good night." Ryder told me.

"See ya tomorrow." I told the others.

 _Then, after everyone else fell asleep to take catnaps for the meteor shower, Everest knocked on my door._

"Rocky, the meteor shower is happening in 10 minutes! Hurry up!" Everest told me.

"Ok then, let's go." I told her back.

 _Wow, the view is beautiful. We were at the bridge, waiting for the show to start._

"Isn't the view beautiful, Rocky?" Everest asked me.

"Yep." I told her back.

 _Just then, a song started playing._

 _It was called Beautiful Now, by Zedd.(I don't own the song as well!)_

 _I see what you're wearing_

 _There's nothing beneath it_

 _Forgive me for staring_

 _Forgive me for breathing_

 _We might not know why_

 _We might not know how_

 _But baby tonight_

 _We're beautiful now_

 _(Everest then cuddled with me)_

 _We're beautiful now_

 _We're beautiful now_

 _We're beautiful now_

 _We're beautiful now_

 _(Then, Me and Everest kissed as the meteor shower started.)_

 _I can't believe I used to think my mom was the only dog who loved me._

 _Well, I was wrong._

 _Everest loved me._

 _Now, I feel like the luckiest dog ever._

 _Everest loves me as much as my mom does._

 _Now, for the first time in about a year, I can feel being loved._

 _Then, I heard a voice in my mind._

 _"I'm still here, Rocky." The voice said._

 _It was my mom's voice._

 _I know mom._

 _-The End-_

 _Thanks for reading. I'll be doing Rio and Pokemon fanfics, but mainly Paw Patrol. :)_


End file.
